Walking On Air
by HeroHairdo-Damon
Summary: Drunk Bella, gay Jake, cute Edward. After a party, Bella gets roses. Will love blossom?


**Walking On Air**

**By; HeroHairdo-Damon**

"Hey, Sweets!" Jacob yelled at me as I walked down the empty streets of Forks on a Tuesday at midnight.

Jake finally decided to tell me he was gay. I mean, I'd had a feeling, a strong one, that he was even less straight than a circle. So, three days ago, he finally _told _me he was gay and asked Mike out. He and Jake decided, at lunch over at my house, that Jake would move over to our side of the forest (anything on the Rez was Jake's side of the forest) and enroll in Forks High. Jake wined and said he wanted a fresh start, anyway. I knew he just wanted to be with Mike. But I now alternate back to the fact that the cold, damp air is kind of making it hard to breathe when I'm 'play running' from Jake. And, all of a sudden, I trip, ass first, on the sorry assed wet pavement.

"Fuck!" I curse under my breath.

"You okay, Sweets?" Jake asked, kneeling down next to me as I pushed up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." i said and after a few seconds, i started cursing at the pavement. You see, I was at a party. A very loud party. With beer. And hot guys….. Lets just say ONE of the hot guys got me to drink a lot more beer than i should have. And i am more than tipsy. All I can say to the fucker that albeit poured liquor down my throat is, ROT IN HELL YOU STUPID FUCKER, CAUSE WHEN I CURE MY HANGOVER IN THE MORNING, IM COMING AFTER YOU WITH CHARLIE'S GUN! If I can remember who you are…

Wait, Fuck! Jakes' talking….. I should listen…

"…I mean, what the fuck was he thinking when he kissed someone else?…" Ok, zoning out now. Oh shit, gotta look like I'm listening,"…Bella, Earth to Bells!… YO!" Damn, caught in the act.

"I am extremely drunk, leave a message after the beep… BEEP!" And what I meant to say was something along the lines of,"Yes, Jake. I'm sorry, I am extremely intoxicated and wish for you to take me home at this time."

"What the hell. Wait!" Im right here, douche. No need to yell," Did you get yourself some lolly pop?" He did that crazy thing with his eyebrows and i ended up trying to do that while talking.

"You know what, Jacob Blaaaack?" I slurred and poked his chest, still trying to do the eyebrow thing," I don't like your attitude…. YESSSSSS! I did it." And i did do it, and kept doing it while jumping up and down. Let me tell you, Its hard to do when your drunk.

I did a victory dancefor about six minutes. Yeah, like I said, DRUNK.

"You know what, I'm taking you home now." Jake said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I am officially pissed! "Thats' what I've been trying to tell you, Dip!"

* * *

><p>Okay, Edward Cullen, I am going to fucking piss on your rotten fucking soul (not that you have one).<p>

It's the day after the party and Im _hungover._ He was fucking drop-dead, cunt-warming, panty-dropping sexy. We talked at first after I showed up at Angela's house. Her parents were out of town. Need I say more? So, after about a half hour, he started getting drinks. I was too busy eye fucking him to notice my alcoholic intake. It was bad.

So after i take a much needed shower, I wrap myself in my fucking awesome robe (ON PROFILE) and head to the kitchen. Charlie is out with Billy for the next two weeks. So I'm free.

Just as i'm in the middle of making eggs, the doorbell rings. Fuck.

I shouted out of the kitchen to the person on the other side of the front door,"I'm making my eggs, Bitch!" and went back to my scrambling.

"Can you please open the door, Isabella?" CRAP! I know that voice. Cunt-Warmer.

"Be there in a minute!"

"Okay…."

hmm…. I don't want him standing outside my house… I guess i can leave my eggs for a minute…

I jog over to the door and unlock the two _huge _locks. Finally, i get the door open to find the best bouquet of flowers ever (ON PROFILE). After i smell the flowers, I look up to see Edward with that cute crooked smile. I almost flew into his chiseled arms and kissed him so passionately he would die.

"Forgive me for messing up last night, Bella. Can i make it up to you. With, lets say, a date?" He pleaded. He fucking _pleaded._

"Sure, when?" I asked, hoping he wasn't joking.

"This Friday night good for you? I'll message you the information."

_"That sounds perfect." I blushed._

"Alright, see you then." he started to walk off the front steps, then turned at the bottom and said,"Oh, and look up the meaning of those roses on the internet…"

Then he left.

I stood there a minute, dazed by what happened, then turned on my heel to go to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw my burnt eggs.

"Damnit! My eggs!"

* * *

><p>That night i looked up rose meanings on Google. 'Yellow roses with red tips represent friendship with the promise of love.' and at the bottom of the page it said Rose Number Meanings. I counted the Roses beside me on my desk…..Yep, six. Let me see, what does six roses mean… 'Whether it's a school crush or a more mature passion, six roses symbolizes infatuation.'<p>

I stared at the roses…

I am walking on air.

* * *

><p><strong>K, So should i keep going or does it suck? Should it stay a one shot? 5 reviews and I'll decide... luv ya!<strong>

**-Zo**


End file.
